Whatever Life
by readingfreak101
Summary: When Troy doesn't seem to care about anything anymore, Gabriella can't understand it. He changed so much so fast. What will it take for Troy to come to his senses? How far will he go to make everything right again? Troyella! Oneshot! Songfic!


**Okay, this is my longest oneshot ever and I spent a lot of time on it so I hope you like it. And also, I will not be updating or posting anything on Tuesdays anymore. And my parents are going out of town so I'm not going to be updating for the next week and a half. I promist to post something new when I get home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

* * *

**

Gabriella sat on her bed thinking. Thinking about her friends, her family and her life in general but most of her thoughts were on her boyfriend. He had changed so much, he just wasn't the same to her.

Just this morning, it was like he didn't care anymore, about anything or anyone.

_Flashback_

_Their history teacher was handing their tests back. It was supposed to be the easiest test of the year because it came right out of the notes she had given them. They didn't have to take them at all._

"_Okay, when I call you come and get your test," She said. She went row by row. "Troy Bolton… Karen Carten" She stopped when Troy walked up._

"_Whatever," Troy said when he saw his test. It was filled with red marks. He set it on his desk letting everyone see that he got a 70, one point from failing._

"_Troy what happened," Gabriella asked. He shrugged and grinned at her. "Troy seriously, both of us know that your dad will be furious when he finds out." It was true too._

"_Whatever, he'll get over it," Troy said turning around shocking his girlfriend._

_End Flashback_

_Did I hear you say, whatever?  
Turn and walk away, forever?  
Was it my mistake, or did we just get too close?  
Until we meet again I think you better learn to...  
_

The next morning at school Gabriella walked into the gym and waited for Troy to come out from changing after their morning practice. She waited like usual but he never came. She walked through the halls and into Ms. Darbus' room right before the bell rang.

She was shocked to see Troy already there talking to a couple of guys from the basketball team. When she looked over to Taylor she shrugged her shoulders sadly.

After the bell rang Gabriella ran to catch up with Troy who hadn't waited for her. "Hey," She called. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you this morning? I was waiting in the gym," She said matching his pace.

"I went with the guys.' He said nodding to a couple of people.

"And you didn't bother to tell me? I was waiting for a long time Troy," She said. She looked at him but didn't see the guy she fell in love with.

"Whatever," He said and walked away leaving her in the middle of the hallway.

_Live, for the sake of livin'.  
Love, til' your heart is breakin'.  
Give your all and don't hold back.  
Tell the truth and don't forget to,  
Laugh til' your body's achen.  
Cry til' your hands are shakin'.  
Wherever you go, whatever you do,  
Don't live, a whatever life. _

Bet ya think it's cool, to never,  
Care about the things, that matter.  
Was it just a dream, or did we feel something real?  
You'll be all alone, until you finally start to...

Troy POV

We were sitting listening to Darbus rant about the arts and how they were never credited evough by the economic society. I felt a note fall into my lap and looked around. Gabi was looking at me waiting for me to open it.

This wasn't like Gabi, passing notes in class but I opened it anyway.

_Troy_

_Meet me in the secret spot during free period. It's important so don't blow it off okay?_

_Gabriella_

Weird, I wouldn't blow it off, well maybe if it was important but oh well. I looked over at her and nodded She didn't even sign it with a smile like she usually does.

End Troy POV

_Live, for the sake of livin'.  
Love, til' your heart is breakin'.  
Give your all and don't hold back.  
Tell the truth and don't forget to,  
Laugh til' your body's acken.  
Cry til' your hands are shakin'.  
Wherever you go, whatever you do,  
Don't live, a whatever life.  
_

"Hey," Troy said walking up the stairs seeing Gabriella already there.

"Hi, Troy you know I love you right?" Gabriella asked. Troy was looking bored and uninterested.

"Whatever, who doesn't?" Gabriella didn't have anything to say to that. "Is that all, the guys were going to practice," he said.

"Yeah, you can go I guess," She said and watched him run down the stairs away from her. She walked down the stairs herself a little while later.

"Hey Gabs," Ryan said coming up to her. Everyone thought that he liked her but it wasn't true. There was also a rumor that he was only using Martha to get closer to Gabi, they almost broke up.

"Hey Ry," She said sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing, really." He looked at her disbelievingly. "What?"

"It's not nothing, you're sad and you're not even trying to hide it so it must be pretty bad." He wrapped his arm around her. Someone one was wandering the hallways and saw them but didn't stay to hear the rest, they just went off to tell everyone.

"Troy's so different, it's like he doesn't care anymore. Anything I ever hear from him now is whatever. I miss the old Troy," She said. "I can't really take it anymore, I think I'm going to break up with him," She added.

"Okay, well just think about it. I have to go, picking up Martha from her dance class." Ryan ran off leaving her alone. Gabriella walked through the halls until she finally had to go to class. At the end of the day she stayed at the school until her mom called her home where she would ask her how Troy was and how her day went.

_I'm all done, waiting.  
I'm movin' on.  
I'm ready to be strong,  
And... _

Live, for the sake of livin'.  
Love, til' your heart is breakin'.  
Give your all and don't hold back.  
Tell the truth and don't forget to,  
Laugh til' your body's acken.  
Cry til' your hands are shakin'.  
Wherever you go, whatever you do,  
Don't live, a whatever life.

Gabriella had thought about it and she was going to break up with Troy. She just had to find the right time to do it. She sat on her porch step but decided to walk guessing that Troy wouldn't show up anyways.

She was about half way to school when Troy's car pulled up beside her. "I thought I was going to pick you up?" Troy asked slowing the car down.

"didn't know if you were going to come and I didn't want to be late so I walked." She said not taking her eyes off the sidewalk in front of her.

"Come on, get in. I'll drive you the rest of the way." Troy said stopping the car. She stopped and looked down, her feet were getting sore from walking in her shoes so she sat down the in passengers seat of Troy's BMW.

"thanks," She mumbled.

"Why did you think I wouldn't come?" He asked turning so the trip would be longer.

"Look Troy, I don't know when I can count on you anymore. It's like you don't care about anything, you're grades what your parents think." She paused, "I don't think that we should see each other anymore."

"What, does this have anything to do with Ryan?" She looked up at him. "Someone saw you two during free period yesterday," He added.

"No, it has nothing to do with him. You know he loves Martha, he left school yesterday because he had to pick her up," She said. "Look Troy, there's nothing you can do to change my mind. But here's my advice, don't live your life like you'll have another chance. Laugh, cry, make the most of it," She said getting out of the now parked car and walking into the school not looking back.

Troy sat in his car not caring that he was late for Homeroom. He heard a bell, never mind he was late for first period. What was he supposed to do? The love of his life just broke up with him.

The last few days, she was right he had changed. He hadn't a care in the world about anything and now he was paying for it.

_Live, for the sake of livin'.  
Love, til' your heart is breakin'.  
Give your all and don't hold back.  
Tell the truth and don't forget to,  
Laugh til' your body's acken.  
Cry til' your hands are shakin'.  
Wherever you go, whatever you do,  
Don't live, a whatever life.  
_

The past two days have been hell, for everyone! Ever since they broke up Troy has been on this rage and can't even play basketball and Gabriella can't study or concentrate on anything. They had both been taken into the nurse but she said that nothing was wrong.

Except for a broken heart.

Troy sat on his bed after school on Thursday thinking about what could be done.

Troy POV

Maybe I could go to her and… no that won't work. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper. For the next hour I just wrote, by the time I was done the paper was filled with x's but it was still readable.

"Troy," My mom walked in handing my a cookie. I took it from her and shoved it into my mouth, "you need to get out of this room."

"You don't understand," I said and looked down at the paper. As soon as I looked at it I smashed it up and threw it at the wall. It didn't do anything but fall. "Maybe you're right, I'm going for a walk." I said and walked out.

End Troy POV

Lucille walked over to the crumpled piece of paper and opened it up carefully. Once she was done reading she also walked out the door hoping her son hadn't gone the same way.

Troy walked past the giant fountain and stopped. He sat on the edge and looked at his reflection, he looked the same but he wasn't. Suddenly a single tear ran down his face followed by more, they just kept on flowing until he started shaking.

Lucille wlaked over to the Montez's house and knocked on the door. "Hi Lucy, what brings you here?" Anna asked.

"Well, I found this in Troy's room and I think he was going to give it to Gabriella but knowing my son he never will," She said handing over the piece of paper. "Will you give it to her for me. I think it'll make a difference." Anna nodded after looking over the note herself.

"Gabi," Anna called through the door.

"Go away mom I'm not in the mood." Anna shook her head and slipped the note under the door.

Gabriella looked over to her door and saw a very messed up piece of paper. Slowly she read over it, tears dripping onto it. "Oh my gosh," She whispered and threw the note on her own floor.

"Mom, I'm going out. Be back soon," She yelled running out the door. She continued running even though she forgot her jacket in the middle of winter but she didn't care. She stopped at the fountain and saw Troy hunched over. "Troy," She asked. His head shot up as he looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I got the letter," She said. He looked schocked but soon figured out his mother was the mastermind behind this. "Let me guess your mom?" He nodded. "I'm sorry," She said sitting down next to him.

"I should be sorry, you were right I wasn't thinking and I didn't think that it would matter," He said. She shook her head.

"Everything you do matters to me and your family," She said. He nodded slowly, both were leaning in not taking their eyes off each other. When their lips finally touched Gabi wasn't cold anymore.

"I love you," troy whispered.

"I love you too," She said.

"Now come on, let's get inside before you freeze," He said noticing her attire.

_Live, for the sake of livin'.  
Love, til' your heart is breakin_

_Laugh til your bodys acken_

_Cry til' your hands are shaken  
_

_Whatever you do don't live_

_A whatever life  
_

Two weeks later everything was back to normal, both were doing great in their activities and Gabriella was back to school after catching a cold for going out without a jacket. They were again not paying attention to Darbus.

Troy looked over at Gabriella who looked at the same time and smiled. Behind her he could see Chad putting his hand up to his head and pretending to shoot himself. He quickly wrote something and passed it to Gabriella.

(**Troy/ **_Gabi_)

**Having fun?**

_Oh yeah, so much_

**Why do we have to sit through this class?**

_Because if we don't then we don't graduate. And I actually want to graduate unlike some people._

**I want to graduate. I just don't see why we need this class when all she does is blab on and on about how theater isn't noticed enough.**

_Yes well it certainly isn't noticed as much as sports or movies._

**But movies should count as theater that way she could shut up. I wonder what our exams are going to look like?**

_LOL_

**Oh my god! I just realized something!**

_What? Is it bad?_

**Gabriella Montez is passing notes in class!**

The bell rang and everyone started filing out. Troy sat at his desk and smiled as she read the note. As she walked by him she dropped it in his lap. He slowly opened it…

_Whatever

* * *

_

**Well? Please review and tell me what you think. The song is Whatever life sung by Haylie Duff. It isn't on iTunes but I went onto youtube and found it there. And it's not one of those that don't have anything to do with the characters, it's centered around Vanessa and Ashley. The link is on my profile. Review!**

**Amanda!**


End file.
